


Dinnertime Interlude

by WhoGeek



Series: Nightcrawler!Greg [2]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoGeek/pseuds/WhoGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg likes to watch Nick cook.  And try and get recipes out of his boyfriend.  Just a little bit of domestic fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinnertime Interlude

“Nick?”

“In the kitchen, G.”

Greg drops his keys in the bowl and hangs his jacket on the pegs, kicking off his shoes as he does. He bamfs into the kitchen, landing on the portion of the counter Nick doesn’t use for cooking. He folds into a crouch, wrapping his tail around his ankles as he settles in. “What’re you cooking?”

Nick only startles a little at Greg’s appearance before chuckling. “Take a wild guess.”

Greg glances at the pots on the stove and sniffs at the air a moment. “Meatballs?” He perks up. “Spaghetti and meatballs?”

Nick laughs at that, stepping away from his pots to wrap one hand around Greg’s neck and pull him down into a kiss. “Yeah, Spaghetti and meatballs. I’m still not giving you my mama’s recipe.”

Greg pouts as Nick moves back towards the stove to stir the contents of the pots. “You only made meatballs because you knew you’d be able to finish actually making them before I got here.”

“Damn, you’ve caught onto my fiendish plan!”

Greg bursts into laughter at that. “I cannot see you having a fiendish plan. Honestly, I’m the fiendish one in this relationship.”

Nick aims a fond look at Greg. “There’s nothing fiendish about you, G. You’re too sweet to be fiendish.”

Every so often, Nick says or does something that makes Greg blush, staining his face dark green for a moment. It still amazes him that Nick has this effect on him when he’s definitely not the most innocent person ever. He suspects it’s because Nick is always so _earnest_ about these things. “Nick...”

Nick just smiles at Greg, which weirdly makes him blush harder, and Greg settles back to watch as Nick finishes cooking. Nick pours everything into a big serving bowl and mixes it all together. “Come on, let’s eat, before this good food goes to waste.”

“As if food would go to waste with me around.” Nick laughs again, and Greg hops down from the counter to help carry the plates and silverware over to the table. “Especially good food made by my amazing boyfriend.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere, because I’m still not giving you the recipe.”

“I’m going to keep trying. Maybe... someday I’ll get to try and get it out of your mom herself?”

Nick blinks for a moment. “Really?”

Greg feels heat rising in his cheeks and resists the urge to bamf away. “What?”

“You really want to meet my family?”

“Well, eventually. I mean, not that it has to happen now, or even all that soon, but it’s your family, and...”

Nick stops the babble with a quick kiss. “I’d love to introduce you to my family. I have no doubt that they’ll love you.”

Greg smiles happy and content at that. “Awesome. Now, let’s eat, before this gets cold.”


End file.
